Inferno
by Wanderer29
Summary: Oso Academy was supposed to be the safest place on earth, but it wasn't. He reached her, but at the same time he also saved her and took her away, showing her the real world, in it's true beauty and natural chaos. Makishima/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I started a new story of the anime Psycho-pass, I hope you enjoy the reading.**

**Summary: Oso Academy was supposed to be the safest place on earth, but it wasn't. He reached her, but at the same time he also saved her and took her away, showing her the real world, in it's true beauty and natural chaos. Makishima/OC**

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

''_Heaven wheels above you, displaying to you her eternal glories, and still your eyes are on the ground. Remember tonight... for it is the beginning of always_.''

''Okay, stop there'' The voice of the teacher interrupted the female student who was reading. She nodded and sat down. ''Let's continue with the literature of the 17th century''

The literature class ended soon and I started collecting my things to leave the room. I walked fast down the hallway until I reached the huge salon, where the students ate their lunch.

This was _Oso Academy_, a place only for girls, where the old values where inculcated to the young girls in order to teach them how to become good women and wife. I couldn't care less about such things. I didn't even know why my parents chose this school for me. It was plain and boring how the tried to protect us behind those castle walls, forgotten in the past.

I sat on a wooden table and started eating my lunch, but suddenly I felt someone sitting in front of me and I raised my head slightly.

''How was your day, Shiori?'' Asked me the pale girl who was looking at me with a funny grin. She had green eyes, and black curly hair, falling down her shoulders. She was Reira Arakaki, my friend and confident inside that prison.

''Pretty dull, actually. Yours?'' I asked without stop eating.

''Yeah, mine too. I really miss boys'' She said half joking. I smiled at the out of place comment. But then, our conversation was cut by the sudden whispers and cries of admiration that filled the salon.

''What now?'' I mumbled annoyed.

''Rikako Oryou just entered the salon'' Answered Reira.

''I don't get why she's so popular''

''Well, she's pretty, smart, rich… I can go on'' She smirked at me.

''Okay, yeah, I get it…'' I admitted rolling my eyes.

''Wait, she's coming over here'' Reira whispered. I felt her body tensing at the same time I felt a presence behind me. I turned, facing Rikako Oryou. She had a cascade of black and straight hair falling down her back. Her grayish and empty eyes were looking at me directly, and her lips were curved into a gentle smile. I didn't like her.

''Sorry to interrupt your lunch, Shiori-san, Reira-san'' She apologized.

''What can we do for you?'' Reira asked with a cheerful smile, ignoring all the whispers and curious eyes around us.

''I was wondering if any of you would like to join the art club, since neither of you are part of any'' She said with what looked like a genuine smile.

''Sorry, I'm not interested'' I said lowering my brown eyes, back to my food.

''How can you say that without giving it a chance?'' She said with her pure smile ''You won't even come to take a look at my work?''

''I'm busy with my exams, Rikako-sempai, I'm sorry'' I repeated myself while she glared at me.

''Oh, I see... Well, I'm sorry to hear that, another time then'' smiled Rikako ''I'll leave you finish your lunch. See you around''

She turned on her heels, and started walking away. I looked at her figure and din't look away until she left the salon. I felt a shiver on my body. I just didn't trust the girl.

''What was that?'' Reira asked me, raising her eyebrow.

''Nothing'' I dropped the subject. She sighed and rested her back against the chair.

''You should be nicer to your sempais you know?''

I kept eating, and we finally dropped the subject, getting bck to our usual chats. I finished my lunch quickly, and got up the table.

''Where are you going?'' Asked Reira.

''To the library, it's about to close and I'd like to pick up a book'' I replied ''Are you coming with me?''

''I can't today, but I'll come later by your room.''

''Alright, see you later then?''

''Yeah, bye Shiori'' she smiled warmly at me before I started walking out of the salon.

When I exited the room, the hallways were empty; I walked down the corridors and stopped in front of the door of the library. The warm light of the afternoon entered the windows and created some shadows in the walls, giving the place a mysterious aura. I put my hand on the doorknob and opened it. As expected the library was empty too.

There were thousands of shelves with a lot of books. This zone was rarely visited by anybody since when we needed books we just revised our notes fromt he classes. So it was a nice and quiet to relax. There was also the fact that I prefered those books over the digital ones.

I wandered between the shelves until I arrived to the forbidden books. They were not recommended for us and were kept away from the other sections, with the excuse that they could disturb our psycho-pass. But in fact they were pretty good, despite the fact that most of them questioned the system and government of the book. I could understand why they were _dangerous_. With these kind of ideas the Sybil system could be threatened.

Once again, I stepped inside the forbbiden dark room and I took one of the books in the shelve. I opened it for the page I marked last time I went into the library. I rested my back against the shelf and started reading in silence.

''George Orwell 1984, interesting pick up'' I heard a male's voice. I raised my gaze from the book surprised and look at the direction of the sound. There was a man with white hair and golden eyes looking at me directly. He held a book between his own hands. I was in trouble, I had to leave before he could tell someone I was in the forbidden section.

''I'm sorry I shouldn't be here'' I mumbled returning the book into the shelf. ''I'll leave immediately''

''No need for that'' he said. I stopped on my tracks and I dared to look up at him. He was smiling. ''What's your name?'' He asked closing his own book and taking a step forward.

''…I'm Shiori Tsukiko'' I replied quietly.

''Are you interested in literature?'' He asked suddenly.

''Excuse me?'' I was confused. If he was going to get me in trouble, he didn't need to be nice.

''This place is not very frequented by students, not to mention this section. I just wanted to know which kind of books and authors you read''

''Am I in trouble?'' I asked, still not trusting him.

''Why should you? You think you did something wrong?'' His smile never faded and his eyes were filled with extremely curiosity. I felt like he could read my mind.

I didn't say anything, but then I heard the bell ring sound. It was the curfew, all students must returned to their rooms.

''Sorry, I should leave…'' I said turning my back to the stranger but then he stopped me.

''Wait'' he said. I turned slowly, and widen my eyes when he offered me a book. ''That's an exemplar of the book you were reading before. It's mine so nobody will notice that you took it from the library''

''I-I don't know what to say…'' I started ''I can't…''

''Sure you can. Just take it'' His tone was kind and gentle but for some reason I felt like I couldn't refuse to it. I extended my hand and took the book. He let go with a smile. ''I think you should go to your room now''

I held the book against my chest and nodded, before start walking towards the door. I opened it and dared to look back.

''See you around'' He said looking at me,as he rested his back against the window.

I quickly left the place and hide the book in my bag, feeling like I was in possession of a very dangerous and important treasure. Still confused from the meeting I just had with the mysterious man, I started walking down the hallway to my room. There were few students walking in a rush to their rooms too. The punishments for being late, disobedient or being caught outside the rooms during the night were severe.

I crossed the empty salon, and got to the dorm corridor. I rushed into my dorm, and closed the door behind me.

I let my back rest against the door and looked at the bag I dropped into the floor, knowing I had that dangerous book inside it. A simple book that will be the start of everything.

* * *

**That's the first chapter, and I hope you have liked it! Makishima already made his appearence, and the first interaction with the protagonist was made already!**

**I'll try to update soon, If you like the story and want me to continue it. Like always reviews are really apprecaited and make me happy!**

**And if you are interested, next chapter I'll make a little introduction and background about the main OC character, Shiori Tsukiko.**

**Thanks again for reading, See you soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! **

**I'm here with the second chapter of the story, I'm happy you liked it, thanks for your reviews, and the ones who favuorite and are following the story. I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story.**

**mariichyuu: Thanks for your lovely review! I updated as fast as I could! I hope you like this chapter too, and keep finding this story interesting! :)**

**Blue: I'm so happy you liked the first chapter! I am also glad I transimited the mysterious feeling I wanted to give to my readers, please keep reading if you enjoyed it! And thanks for your review! Made me smile ^^**

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

I gazed around the room silently. My bedroom didn't have much stuff, only a wooden desk next the window, a closet and a bed. Night had come and outside everything was dark. I removed my uniform and I placed it on the chair in front of the desk. Then I grabbed my night dress.

Once I changed into my night clothes, I let myself fell into the bed as I dragged my bag with me to grab the book. I looked at it's cover and whispered the name of the book. It was really neat and impeccable, as if it was new. I touched the cover gently and finally I opened the book.

I continued reading until dawn. There were just few pages left until finishing the book when the sun rise surprised me. I rubbed my eyes lazily and yawned.

I got up of the bed, leaving the book behind, and I walked barefoot towards the window. The floor was cold. I embraced myself with my arms and looked at the sun that was rising in the sky. It was beautiful.

I got rid of my night dress and started fitting in my uniform, getting ready for the classes. I fixed my skirt, and glanced at the clock on the wall. Then I grabbed my back and put the book inside, once everything was in order, I left the dorm. I needed to get the book back to it's owner before anyone discovered I had it in my possession.

The hallways were still quiet and dark, since the sun was not up yet. But I continued walking towards my first class. I got there fast and opened the door: as I expected it was empty. I sat on my place and took the book out of my bag. I opened it, and continued reading. I finished it a few minutes after and I closed the book leaving it on the table.

I rested my back on the chair and I looked through the window. It was peaceful but then I saw a silhouette outside. It was too dark for me to distinguish who was it, but it was a female student of the school. What was she doing there? I tried to see where she was going, but suddenly she vanished in the dark. I felt a shiver down my spine. Maybe it has been my imagination?

I honestly hoped so...

I bit my lip. Recently some of the students have been disappearing without leaving a trace. Someone from my class has gone missing two days ago. She hasn't been found yet.

For some reason my gaze went to the book resting on my table and I remembered the man from yesterday. I should returned it to him. Maybe I still had time. I got up of the chair and grabbed the book, leaving everything behind. I walked out of the classroom and started walking towards the library. Although the chances that he would be there were little.

When I arrived in front of the library I opened the door quietly and took a look inside. It was submerged in silence and it was empty. I sighed and closed the door. I felt quite disappointed. I wanted to see him again. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I slapped myself mentally. What was I saying? He was just some random stranger who lend me a book, that's it.

But then, when I turned around I saw him next to me. I took a step back surprised.

''Where you looking for me?'' He asked with that feline smile.

''Yeah…'' I mumbled. He had that effect on me.

''So, what did you need?'' He asked taking a step closer.

''I just wanted to return the book you lend me yesterday'' I said extending the book to him. He looked at me and then at the book. His smile grew bigger.

''You liked it, Shiori?'' He asked taking it. I shivered when I heard my name from him.

''It was interesting, it made me think'' I went silence at the end, biting my lip. He was still looking at me.

''I'm glad it did, it's one of my favorites.''

''Makishima-sensei'' I heard a feminine voice behind me. The intimate atmosphere that was surrounding us seconds ago dissapeared, and it became heavier and colder, somehow. I turned to see a fellow student who walked towards us, and stopped in front of the mysterious man. He kept looking at me though. I could see his smile widen at my confused look. Then he gazed at the other girl.

''What I can do for you?'' he asked with a polite smile.

''I'll leave you alone'' I mumbled under my breath as I turned on my heels to get to my class. The sun was already up, and intruding the corridors with its light, students were already invading them too. I looked over my shoulder, and I met his gaze.

I turned again feeling confused and I hurried to get to class, just in time. The teacher went inside seconds later, and started the class. I couldn't focus in the class even if I tried with all my will. When it finished I collected my things fast and when outside to walk a bit and clear my mind.

I walked outside avoiding the big masses of students and stopped by a big tree. I rested my back against it, and enclosed my eyes slightly, breathing deeply.

''Shiori, what are you doing here outside?'' Asked a voice interrupting my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked at Reira, who had stopped next to me and looked at me with a confused look on her face.

''Eh? Ah, nothing, I was just… hanging around, needed some fresh air.'' I hurried to say, trying to act normal and carefree.

''Okay…'' she said suspicious, but didn't point anything. ''By the way, I wanted to apolgized about yesterday, I didn't come to see you at night, sorry, I just couldn't with all the chaos'' She said sighing.

''Chaos?'' I asked narrowing my eyebrows ''What are you talking about?'' I asked without understanding what she was talking about.

''You didn't hear?'' She asked and I could see her forehead frown. ''Another student went missing''

''What?''

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter two, I hope you have liked it!**

**Please, leave a review, it really helps me a lot, and makes me know you like the story! Feel free to share your thoughts about it by reviews or PM, I really appreciated it, and I think it would be interesting!**

**I'll listen to anything you have to say (good and not thaat good^^)**

**Well, I'll try to update soon!**

**See you around!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody!**

**Here I am with a new chapter, thank you for the lovely reviews they encouraged me to write this one, and I hope you like it as much as the other two chapters!**

**Infinative: Hii! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the review, and stay in the story to see more interactions between Makishima and Shiori, There will be plenty! :3**

**mariichyuu: Hello! Thanks for the review, here you have the continuation, I hope you like it and keep liking the story!****Shiori will soon start to make more decesive and important decisions! So, wait for it! :)**

**honami: Heey! I'm so happy you like the story, and my oc Shiori! And about the title, yes! It is italian, as you may know it means Hell. I hope you continue reading and enjoying the story! ^^**

**Otaku-neku: Hello! You are right there's no much stories about him around, and I really hope my story encourages other writers hahaha, it would be great, actually. I'm happy you like the story and that you took the time to review and analysie my OC (always happy to hear opinions etc) as well as the grammar! Thanks a lot for the corrections, I really appreaciate it. I'll try to correct and avoid them in future chapters! Thanks a lot, and I hope you keep reading the story!**

**Well, and now, here's the chapter...**

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

_''Chaos?'' I asked narrowing my eyebrows ''What are you talking about?''_

_''You didn't hear? Another student went missing''_

_''What?''_

* * *

''What? But, h-how?'' I asked surprised and horrified.

''We don't know. But it's the third one already…'' She answered lowering her gaze.

I didn't say anything; I just stood there, glaring at the sky, confused by my own emotions and the situation.

''I… we should go back inside'' I murmured looking at her. She gazed at me silently, but nodded. I could feel her concern about the situation and I fought to hide mine.

''Alright, let's go''

We started walking towards the main salon. We were silent during all the way. There was not much to say anyway.

''Ah, I almost forget'' Said suddenly Reira breaking the silence. ''Rikako Oryou asked me again to join her club, but since I started taking classes after school as a dancer, I'm not available anymore, but maybe you could…''

I frowned knowing where this was leading to.

''I already said no to that. I don't like her, and I'm not into art that much'' I replied as calm as I could.

''C'mon, she asked nicely, and I think she would be really happy if you passed by her club'' She insisted staring at me with puppy eyes.

''Reira...'' I tried to shut her up.

''She seems really happy about her work'' She continued ''It wouldn't be really rude not to...''

''Okay!'' I cut her. ''Stop it already! I'll go, but just to watch her work and tell her straight that I won't join her club, not now, not ever''

She smiled at my outbrust.

''I knew you weren't heartless'' She mocked me and I glared at her.

''Oh, shut up''

We continued walking down the corridor, heading to our next class.

After a long day, the afternoon finally arirved, and the classes ended. The students started leaving to go to their club activities or dorms. I sighed lazily and took a different road, walking towards the room of the art club.

That part of the school was always really quiet. I looked around, and stopped in front of the door. In the wooden door it was a painting of a red rose. It was beautiful and very realistic. I wondered if Rikako painted it.

Then I sighed again, trying to remember why was I doing this… but finally I knocked on the door, and opened it softly. The room was bathed by the afternoon warm sunlight. The class was quiet too. I looked around and finally spoted her in one extrem of the room, under the window. There she was, Rikako Oryou. The sun bathed her gracile figure, she looked even more perfect under it. She was sitting on a chair, painting quietly. When she heard the door open, she turned to see me.

''Shiori, you came'' she said with a weak smile and soft voice ''Come in'' She said when I didn't come inside and stopped next to the frame of the door.

I closed the door behind me, obeying, and walked inside.

''Are you working in a new painting?'' I asked trying to start a conversation as I walked towards her.

''Yes, this one is really special'' She explained without stopping to paint. I walked towards her. I couldn't see her art from there, so I just stayed still. She smiled, but wasn't looking at me. ''I've been working in it for a while now, it's my master piece''

''Can I… can I see it?'' I asked politely, a little bit curious. She stopped painting and looked up at me, with a smile. But, somehow, that smile made me feel uneasy, it was like she was waiting for me to ask that.

''Of course you can, although it's not finished yet'' Then, she got up of the chair. I bit my lip and took a step forward to admire her art. She smiled and then turned it to me so I could see it.

When I saw the painting I felt as if all the air in my lungs had been taken out. An irrational fear took over my body.

_Horror. _

I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I froze in place.

''W-what's…?''

''Do you like it?'' She asked. I could feel cruelty and excitement in her voice ''It's you''

It was me. I was nude in the middle of the painting trapped in a cage of rosebushes with thorns nailed in my skin. Blood was running down my arms, and legs, my stomach and chest. My empty and dead eyes looked at the ground were she had drawn white roses stained with a red liquid.

I took a step behind, paralyzed, and touched the table I had next to me, some papers that were resting on it fell to the floor. I looked at it, and brought a hand to my mouth, trying not to scream. There were paintings of the students that disappeared recently. They were nude and… mutilated…

''You don't like my collection Shiori-san?''

I turned to her, she was right in front of me. I wanted to run away from her, but before I could even move, I felt an intense pain on my neck, and my vision started to blur. Rikako Oryou smirked at me, and then I fell, losing consciousness.

That was the last think I saw, her cruel smirk and empty eyes looking at me with crude sadism.

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it?**

**There wasn't interactions with Makishima in this one, but Rikako revealed her true nature! What will happen to Shiori now?**

**If you liked it, please leave a review, it helps me a lot and makes me really happy! Any thought you want to share, even if you want to ask something about the fic! or corrections and consctructive criticism, via review or PM :)**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**See you around~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! I finally can update this story, I really wanted too! I'm so excited about this story and I hope I can updated pretty regulary! So, I hope you like this chapter!**

**But first of all, I want to thank all the people who reveiws, you are so adorable and made me really happy!**

**Honami: Heey! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and Rikako! I really liked writing her, I don't know why hahaha, but I totally agree with you, she's definitly IC! Well, I hope you like this one too, and It solves the doubts! :)**

**Wolf88: Hello! Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue reading, and enjoy this chapter too! ^^**

**Mariichyuu: Hii! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm happy that you liked the chapter! I think this chapter will be just as intense as the toher one, so please read and enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

My eyes felt heavy and my body numb. I didn't know where I was, I just stared at darkness.

But little by little I started recovering consciousness, and with that came also the pain too.

I felt a sharp pain all over my body and a strong headache shooked me. I opened my eyes slightly. I was laying on some hard surface. My vision was blurry; I closed my eyes again and started feeling my body once more. My wrists and ankles were burning. I opened my eyes and then saw a large tank filled with water in front of me. It was then when I realized I was tied up with a rope. My hands and feet. I couldn't move. The fear took over me. What happened? Where was I?

I started struggling. There was something in my mouth too, I couldn't scream either.

''I see you're awake, Shiori-san'' I heard that voice, and felt scared. My whole body reacted to that.

Then I saw stains of blood on the floor, near the wall, next to some kind of coffin.

''I'm really excited about this, you'll be my master piece, you're just perfect for this'' She smiled with that sadistic smile. I struggled again, desperate. I felt tears in my eyes. I was scared, I wanted to go home, I didn't want to die!

She walked towards me and pulled me up, in a sitting position. She touched my skin and a silent cry escaped my lips.

''So soft... you'll make my work so much easier'' she said, touching my neck and lowering his hand to the start of my shirt. I tried to move away, but she got me so easily, I couldn't escape.

She laughed softly and with the tip of his cold and slim fingers she started playing with my shirt. She started unbuttoning the bottoms of it and I cried louder, even though my cry came out as a weak whimper.

Suddenly her hands were all over me and I shivered when I felt the cold air on my bare skin. My body was weak and bruised. I couldn't move it as I would like to. I was probably been drugged and carried there.

I felt exposed and scared. I could feel her cold hands wander on my body, strocking my arms slightly.

''I've done this couple times by now, but this… is pure ecstasy'' She talked to herself and I could see her eyes darkening at the sight of my pale flesh and the smell of my fear. She was lusting for my blood.

Then she made me stand up. I stood there shaking in fear, unable to move my body at my will. She looked at me and before I knew it she pushed me down. My legs trembled and I fell into the tank of cold water.

The air of my lungs transformed into little bubbles in the surface of the water. The surprise and sharp pain from the coldness took over me.

I closed my eyes, and struggled, trying to break free, but it was useless.

I would lose consciousness, I knew it. I started feeling my body numb, and my vision cloudy again. I closed my eyes and tears left my eyes.

_I don't want to die... please... Someone!_

It was then, when I was about to lose it, that I felt something pull me out of the water. Someone grabbed me from my waist and pulled me out of the tank. The cold air hit my bare skin like a sharp whip. I cried and opened my mouth to get air in my lungs again.

Unable to stand up I fell uselessly and my knees meet the floor, as I started coughing, with my head against a man's chest. I felt a soft cloth around me, covering my body.

''W-why are you here?'' I heard Rikako's voice. She sounded confused and scared.

''You picked the wrong toy''

My eyes shoot open at the voice.

This voice… I looked up, and I saw a man with white hair and ambarine eyes. I recognized him in the same moment I landed my eyes on him. It was him... The man who saved me was... _Makishima_!

''What are you talking about Makishima-sensei? She…''

''She's out of your league'' He answered with a calm façade, but his words were directly and didn't accept a reply ''You can play with your toys, but this one… don't put your hands on her again''

Their voices started to sound far, and I felt dizzy. My head rested against his chest, I could feel his warm on me. But that man...

I raised my hand and grabbed his shirt. I felt his eyes on me, and suddenly, he pulled me up and carried me in his arms.

''I'll watch your moves closely, Rikako-san, don't disappoint me'' He whispered before walking away with me in his arms.

I started losing control over my body again, and my strenght abandoned me slowly. My eyes closed and my hand left his shirt, and it fell to the side, as everything faded.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update soon, altough I have no idea what will happen next! I still have to think about it :)**

**Please leave a review, It really helps me a lot, and knowing what you think about the story makes me happy! Feel free to share your opinion via review or PM!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! I'm here again, posting a new chapter! **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, they are always welcome, they make me happy and some of them inspired me to write this chapter, actually.**

**So, I hope you like it and enjoy the chapter!**

**Blue: Hii! I'm so happy you left a review, and I hope your holidays were good! I really gave thought about what you wrote on the review hahaha, I hope you are satisfate with the chapter and you like it! :)**

**honami:Hello! Thaks a lot for the review, I'm so glad you like the story so far! And hopefully this chapter will solve soe of your doubts ;)**

**mariichyuu: Hallo! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and how Makishima acted! Thanks for the review, and enjoy the continuation! Hopefully more epic will be in! haha :D**

**aki yume: Hii there! Thanks for the review! I'm happy that you liked the story, and I'll be more than happy to write, so you can read! :3**

**Crimson Haven: Heey! Here's the continuations, I hope you like it, and thank you for leaving a review ^^**

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

A sharp pain shook my whole body; my head was aching in the darkness that I had been swallowed into. I felt dizzy and confused, unable to feel my body. Slowly I recovered the control over it, but it felt heavy. I breathed out and tried to move.

''She's waking up'' I heard a voice, and a noise of fast foot steeps coming by my side.

''Shiori, Shiori'' I heard a familiar voice calling me. I opened my eyes and closed them again, hurt by the light of the sun. ''Hey, wake up''

With a lot of effort I finally opened my eyes and discovered that I was laying on my bed, back to my dorm, in Oso Academy. I saw Reira with a worried expression looking at me.

''W-what happened?'' I asked adopting a sitting position.

''Do you really don't remember anything?'' She asked, and before I could talk she continued ''Makishima-sensei brought you here when you fainted in the afternoon, yesterday'' She explained. ''He was very kind, knowing that you were out after lights out. What were you thinking?'' She asked with a worried and angry tone.

I was unable to speak. Strange fragments of memories returned to my head slowly. Shattered memories, of her empty eyes and devilish smile, the dark basement and _him_…

''Are you listening to me?'' Reira said interrupting my thoughts. I turned to her and tried to smile.

''Yeah, I'm sorry for worrying you'' I apologized. ''I guess, I haven't been sleeping enough'' I lied. ''But, now I am okay''

She looked at me without believing my words, but said nothing and finally got up from the bed.

''I don't know what's in your head, but please, don't do anything stupid, Shiori'' She asked walking towards the door.

''I promise''

And without any other word, she left my bedroom. I heard her steeps go away as the silence invaded my room. She had been all night by my side...

Then her words hit me again.

_You fainted… Makishima-sensei brought you here…_

That… couldn't be true…right?

I laid down on my bed and looked at the roof. Then I turned my eyes to the clock that was on my night table. It was seven in the morning. I closed my eyes for a second, before getting up and walking into the shower.

I got rid of my uniform and walked towards the shower, but stopped when I saw myself reflected in the mirror. I had marks on my ankles and bruises on my belly and legs.

I repressed a little cry, placing my hands on my lips. It happened. Of course it did!

Rikako kidnapped me! Just like… just like all those other girls…

''She murdered them'' I felt the air escape my lungs. I felt my strength abandon me, as I felt to the floor on my knees.

She needed to be stopped. I needed to warn the police… But, if she was such a criminal why the psycho-pass analysis didn't reflect it?

I couldn't approach her and accuse her of such thing without any prove.

I returned to my room and looked for clean clothes that covered my bruises, and left my room. I needed to find _him. He must know something._

The hallways started crowding with students that were going to their first class. I avoided them and continued walking, but then I stopped on my tracks. I stared in shock the silhouette at the end of the corridor. Her black straight hair, her beautiful purple eyes, and her gentle smile. I shivered remembering her cold touch, her empty eyes, her sadistic smile. I felt the pain and fear ran down my body, I stared at her, paralyzed.

She smiled and said something that I didn't understand, and then she left without another word.

I felt my knees fail me, and I had to look for the support of the wall. I ignored the weird looks of the other students, and walked away, as far as I could.

I ended up in a lonely hallway. I rested my back against the wall. What was I supposed to do?

I needed to avoid Rikako. And find him...but, where?

I went to the library, but he wasn't there, I asked in the teacher's room, I walked down and up every hallway. He was nowhere to be seen. I was planning on returning to my room, when I heard foot steeps behind me. I turned slowly.

''I heard you were looking for me'' His velvet and soft voice talked.

''Makishima-sensei'' I acknowledge him.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked. I separated my lips to talk but found myself unable to say anything. He took some steps closer and placed his hand on my forehead. ''I see your fever lowered''

''W-what fever?'' I whispered confused.

''Last night, you went in shock and started having a fever, your body suddenly felt weak, and that's why you passed out'' He said with no lie in his eyes.

''That's…''

''We shouldn't talk in a place like this'' He interrupted me suddenly. ''And you should be in your class, am I right?''

''Yeah, I guess'' I replied confused and not trusting his gentle smile anymore. He bowed slightly and guided me down the hallway to an empty classroom. Then I turned to him. He had his grin on.

''I guess you'll have your own questions'' He said then. ''Here it's safe''

''Questions?'' I asked closing my hand into a fist. ''She tried to kill me! How the hell this happens in a place like this? And why aren't her psycho levels rising?''

''There's not a safe place in this world, not even this school, away from reality'' He said calmly. ''And her psycho levels are quite high''

''How do you know that?'' I asked him. He just smile. ''Did you…?''

But then the door opened and a student girl barged in. She had short dark hair and sharp eyes.

''Makishima, we are in trouble'' She said, and then I could see her silhouette starting to change. It transformed into a tall man with light brown hair and even sharper eyes.

''What's the matter?'' Makishima asked unaffected by the sudden transformation.

''They are here'' He replied.

''Oh'' Makishima mumbled amused.

''We must leave'' Hurried to say the other man, but with a calm façade.

''Leave? Where? What is going on?'' I interrupted them, starting to panick. What was going on?

''Her?'' Ask then the man.

''Yes, we are taking her with us'' Makishima smiled.

''What? No way! You are not taking me anywhere'' I said stepping back, in an attempt to leave.

''I'm sorry, but I can't allow to leave any evidence of my existence behind'' He said. ''This is also to protect you, this place won't be safe for anyone who met me, once the dogs get in here'' He said taking a step forward. ''Sorry, Shiori''

And before I could say anything or move an inch, everything turned black.

_Pitch black._

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Hahaha, I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! I initally wrote something different but after re-reading it, I decided to include Makishima's scene to make it more interesting and add more suspense and interaction with Shiori. So, I really Hope you liked it!**

**As always, feel free to share your opinions via PM or review, and I'll be really grateful and happy if you do so! ^^ I really appreciate the support guys, so thanks once more!**

**I'll try to update as soon as I finish the next chapter!**

**See you around!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! **

**This chapter came with delay compared to the others, I apologize! But I also want to announce that from now on the chapters will take some more time, since I started college again and I'm quite busy with my studies. I don't plan to drop the story, but I'll need a bit of patience from you, reader, for new updates.**

**Anyway, Thanks for the lovely reviews I received until now, they are pure joy, and the fact that you are liking the story makes me really happy and it also ecourages me to write further.**

**honami: Hello! Thanks for the review, I'm really happy you like the story so far, and will keep reading it! And yeah, you are complelty right about Makishima identity! It just... slipped out of my mind... complelty! But thanks for noticing, I'll may change that in the future! **

**Blue: Hii!I'm glad you liked the chapter! And of course I'm up to include my readers thoughts and questions in the story! Actually it helped me with my inspiration, so thanks again! And kind of sorry for making you impatient u.u' I hope the news don't bother you too much!**

**Sayatsukiyomi: Heey! I'm super happy you like the story and argument! I hope you keep reading more, and enjoy the future chapters as well! ^^**

**Well, Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_''Leave? Where? What is going on?'' I interrupted them, starting to panick. What was going on?_

_''Her?'' Ask then the man._

_''Yes, we are taking her with us'' Makishima smiled._

_''What? No way! You are not taking me anywhere'' I said stepping back, in an attempt to leave._

_''I'm sorry, but I can't allow to leave any evidence of my existence behind'' He said. ''This is also to protect you, this place won't be safe for anyone who met me, once the dogs get in here'' He said taking a step forward. ''Sorry, Shiori''_

_And before I could say anything or move an inch, everything turned black._

_Pitch black._

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

_I didn't make the rules, I just decided to play along._

**Chapter 5**

Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear a near buzzing. With great effort I tried to open my eyes. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see but shadows. I closed them again and let out a deep breath. My head hurt for some reason and I didn't know why.

It was then when a memory shook me and I remembered what happened. Moments of last night came to my mind once again, and I also remembered the conversation that mysterious teacher had with that student, the one that suddenly transformed into an Asian man. My head hurt even more when I tried to remember further.

I brought my hand on my eyes and when I felt brave enough to face reality I opened them once again. I shivered when I didn't recognize the room I was in, which meant that I may have been abducted against my will.

I tried to sit down but I felt really dizzy and I forced myself to lay down as I breathed deeply. I gazed around trying to figure out where I was.

I was in an unfamiliar room, my head felt heavy and my body numb. I looked around. I was lying in a bed covered with a thin white blanket. Next to the bed there was a small nigh table. There was also a window from where it entered the sun light.

''Where…am I?'' I mumbled to myself. My throat was dry and it hurt when I spoke. I did have some theories of where could I be... but none of them comforting enough, so I pushed them out of my mind.

I got up from the bed and ran towards the window. I only saw sky; it was too high for me to see the whole view. I continued looking around trying to find a way out, but the windows couldn't be opened, and even if they could, jumping out of them was clearly not an option, unless I wanted to die.

Not giving up, I walked towards the closed door of the room. I shoot my eyes open, surprised, when I checked that it wasn't closed with a key. I pushed it slightly and it did open. I looked behind and walked out of the room without second thoughts.

I found myself in a long hallway with white walls; I kept walking as the corridor became wider, until it reached a big room with big windows. I ran towards those windows and stared at the view.

I placed my hand on the glass and looked at the tall and luxurious buildings surrounding the place. I was still in the city, but I was far away from Oso Academy.

''I see you have awaken'' Mumbled a familiar male voice from behind. I turned around to see that man with white hair and amber eyes. ''I'm sorry for all the trouble caused'' He said taking a step forward.

''You…'' I breathed out, confused. He smiled softly. ''W-what…? What happened?'' I asked suspicious. He stood where he was and put down the book he had in his hands. ''What is this place?''

''This is my place'' He said.

''Why would you take me here? What happened to the school'' I asked starting to feel anxious. ''Why did you run away?''

''There are certain people after me, and I had to cover my track'' He answered calmly, like he didn't think he was giving me any important information. ''I could not risk to stay''

''But you risked to take me'' I said, more like blaming him of my situation. ''Why?''

''It's not like I had an option... I couldn't risk letting them trace me, because of you.'' He said, but somehow his reasons seemed weak.

I stayed silent trying to figure out who was this man. Was I really in danger? Why did someone look for him?

Then it hit me.

''You… knew what Rikako was doing all along?!'' I felt rage starting to burn me inside. I closed my hand into a fist. He looked indiferent, and then I started walking to him ''Those girls! She killed them!'' I said stopping in front of him. He just kept that smile on. ''Are you heartless?!'' I asked, raising my fists in an attempt to hit him, but with a fast movement he caught me by my wrist, immobilizing me. He held me still, as he stared deep into my eyes.

''How could you allow this?'' I breathed out in a whisper.

He just smiled.

''The true nature of humans, is inside of us all, even the most pacific beings you may know'' He talked. ''I just gave her the means to release it''

''What kind of criminal are you?'' I asked him, unable to understand.

''You are naïve'' After saying that he let go of my hands.

I lowered them and took a step back. I felt all my strength disappear, all my will power and determination fade.

''Those girls were guilty of no sin'' I talked low. ''They were innocent, they didn't deserve that fate''

''And who does, then?'' He asked intrigued.

''No one does'' I answered raising my eyes from the floor.

''You really are naïve, Shiori'' He spoke with amusment in his voice ''The world is not as pure and simple, as you believe it is, sadly'' He continued talking. ''Not even you, in the bubble of Oso Academy freed yourself from the horrors of society. A society were being controlled is the best shot we have''

''Why did you save me, then? ''I said '' If you despise this world so much, why save me?''

He smiled, amused.

''I don't despise the world, Shiori. I despise the corruption of the system.'' ''And I saved you because I still have faith in humanity, and your life was not to be wasted''

''W-what do you mean?'' I asked confused.

''You don't deserve to die'' He replied, and I cursed myself when I got lost im his deep and persuasive eyes.

_''Yet''_

* * *

_Who does, then?_

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it?**

**Things may get more interesting and dangerous from now on! So, I hope you like it and enjoyed the chapter.**

**As always, I really appreciate your opinions and thoughts on the story, so please, feel free to share them via PM or review, you know I love them and the reviews make me happy ^^ (I guess feedback is loved by every writer, but oh well :)**

**I'll update as soon as I can, _Luckly_ it will be _sooner than later_!**


End file.
